


Amor vincit omnia (Fanart)

by Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wolf Derek, baby stiles, twbbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart ispirata alla storia "Amor vincit omnia" di AireHaleinski<br/>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang</p><p>Fanart realizzata con gli acquerelli su carta liscia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor vincit omnia (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AireHaleinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amor Vincit Omnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365343) by [AireHaleinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski). 



> Per Valeria.
> 
> Contenta di aver partecipato a questa iniziativa con te, fangirlare insieme sulla realizzazione della fanart mi è piaciuto un sacco.  
> Sei la prima persona che mi ha fatto disegnare uno Stiles bambino :D Lo dedico tutto a te e alla tua storia :)

 

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/suzakuslytherin_zps1a6ari6d.jpg)

 

 


End file.
